


Diversion

by CloudSpires1295



Series: Shay 'verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Episode AU: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Gen, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Post-Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Sibling Fluff, sisfic au, slightly ooc Dean Winchester, still can't tag for shit but here goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpires1295/pseuds/CloudSpires1295
Summary: Sisfic coda for post-10x14 "The Executioner's Song". Dean's wallowing in his own misery, as per usual, and Shay decides that she's not going to stand idly by and let him pull away.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Shailene "Shay" Winchester (OFC)
Series: Shay 'verse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/637277
Kudos: 3





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one forever ago and put it up on Tumblr. Haven’t messed with it since and, since I’m digging around in my SPN stuff, I figured I’d post it.

Dean looked up from his seated position on the foot of his bed as the familiar, light footsteps he’d heard coming down the hall paused in his doorway, “whatdya want, Shay?”

Shailene ran a hand through her medium blonde locks and took a deep inhale through her nose, before focusing grassy green eyes on her twin brother, “I came to pick that glass and shit out of your ugly mug like the considerate sibling I am. _Duh_.”

“Considerate, huh?” Dean asked sarcastically, “ _sure_ Shay, what _ever_ you say.”

“You don’t need to be alone with your thoughts right now and you know it—”

“ _Dammit_ Shay, I know how to pick glass outta my own damn face—”

“And I _don’t_ _give_ _a_ _damn_ if you do, Dean,” Shay hissed back, “Jesus, it’s like pulling teeth trying to get you to let someone _help_ you for once!” The petite blonde huntress crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her identical green eyes at her twin, “now plant your ass on that damn bed and wait for me to get the tweezers and shit before I get Sammy to sit on you.”

Dean stood at the foot of his memory foam bed defiantly for a few moments while Shay, standing in the doorway, held his hardened gaze with one of her own. In a very rare occurrence, one only brought on by his younger siblings or Cas, the eldest Winchester folded and sat on the bed with a grievous sigh.

“Glad you’re seeing things my way,” Shay smiled, though her eyes remained tight, “Sammy and Cas might be willing to give you space, but I’m not,” she crossed the room and stood in front of him, poking his forehead gently, “I’m gonna harass the hell out of you so you don’t get a chance to obsess over what happened today.”

“Shay—” But the younger Winchester twin was already off to retrieve the first aid kit.

***S*S*S*S***

Shailene smiled softly as Dean leaned into her touch, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb while she pulled bits of glass from his face. She leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her twin brother’s forehead and began to hum softly under her breath, dropping the glass fragments into a small plastic cup with a bit of alcohol in it.

“Alright, De,” Shay murmured, pinching the apple of his left cheek gently, “you’re clean.” She bit down on her bottom lip as she gathered up the medical supplies and cleared away the mess.

“Hey,” a calloused thumb brushed against the younger Winchester’s cheek, and Shay looked at Dean with identical green eyes. Her gaze was filled with worry and sadness, and tears were beginning to gather in her lower lids.

“Hey yourself, De,” she responded, voice tight, “I’m fine; it’s _you_ that I’m worried about.” Her fingers trailed over his right arm, lingering just above the angry red Mark of Cain. Dean grasped her hand with his left and pulled it away before she could touch the Mark.

“Don’t… I don’t want you touching it.” The eldest Winchester murmured, squeezing his sister’s hand gently. The unspoken ‘ _I don’t want it to taint you_ ’ hung over the siblings, and Shay nodded once before withdrawing her hand.

“Lets go for a drive.” The younger Winchester twin murmured, “I know Baby’s already stretched her legs pretty good for the next few days, but it’d be nice to get some good and fresh country air. We could play a little Seger and cruise—”

“Shay…”

“I _don’t_ want you dwelling on today, Dean,” Shay said firmly as she retrieved the keys to the Impala, “I know I can’t hold it off forever, so do me a solid and just humor me.”

Dean paused for a moment, considering. Shay raised a brow, her green eyes shimmering slightly with budding tears, holding the softly jingling keys aloft. The eldest Winchester released a puff of air through his nostrils and closed his eyes before nodding slowly.

“Fine.”

Shay smiled and tossed him the keys, “I’ll tell Sammy and Cas that we’re going out for a bit.”

“Tell ‘em not to wait up.” Dean caught the keys in one hand and twirled the ring around his finger. Shay darted out of the room, leaving her twin to gather his jacket, wallet, and boots. The experienced hunter closed his eyes and chuckled softly, “can never say no to her.” The beginnings of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he tied his boots and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked it.  
> [*~*CloudSpires1295*~*](https://asphodel2310.tumblr.com/)


End file.
